The following description relates to generating a control sequence for control of a quantum system.
Control fields are often used to manipulate quantum systems. For example, a sequence of electromagnetic pulses can be used to control a spin system. Algorithms based on Optimal Control Theory (OCT) have been used to engineer control fields for particular operations. For example, Gradient Ascent Pulse Engineering (GRAPE) provides a framework for using optimal control theory to generate pulse sequences for magnetic resonance applications.